


New Glasses

by awoogah123



Series: AFTG Minis [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Neil in Glasses, andrew loves neil's glasses, neil goes to the opticians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Neil gets his eyes checked for the first time and finds out he needs glasses.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Minis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	New Glasses

A life on the run meant Neil didn’t have time to worry about the little things - school, doctor’s appointment, the _opticians_. Having to squint when he read something was just something that he was used to - he thought _everyone_ had to do that.

Until Kevin asked him to help him read through some new Exy strategies.

“Tell me what you think of these,” Kevin said, dropping the piece of paper onto Neil’s desk where he was sat, working through some math equations.

“Okay,” Neil said, pushing his textbook aside and picking up the piece of paper. He held the sheet close to his face and squinted his eyes, straining to read Kevin’s scrawl.

“What are you doing?” Kevin asked with a frown. Neil glanced over to see Kevin watching him closely.

“Reading the strategies,” Neil said slowly. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“ _No_ , I mean, why are you holding the paper so close to your face?” Kevin elaborated.

“So I can read it,” Neil said plainly.

Kevin jumped up from his chair and stood before Neil, pulling the piece of paper out of his hands.

“ _Hey_!” Neil called, turning to glare at Kevin. Kevin moved the piece of paper away from Neil’s face. “What are you doing?”

“Can you read it now?” Kevin asked. Neil squinted, leaning forward in his seat to read it.

Kevin shook his head with a huff.

“You need to get your eyes checked out,” Kevin said. “Have you ever seen an optician before?”

“No,” Neil said, creasing his brow. As if he and his mom would have had the time to visit an _optician_. “Have you ever considered it might just be your handwriting?”

With a sigh, Kevin put the piece of paper down and picked up Neil’s textbook instead. He held it a little way away from his face.

“What does this say then?” Kevin asked, pointing to one of the equations. Neil stared at it for a moment, realising he actually had _no idea_.

“Easy,” Neil said, feigning confidence. “It’s a seven.”

“It’s a division sign, _idiot_ ,” Kevin sighed, dropping the textbook onto the desk. “You’re missing practice tomorrow, you’re getting your eyes tested.”

Neil opened his mouth to argue but it was no use. Kevin had gone.

It took around a week for Neil’s glasses to be ready - none of his other teammates even _knew_ he had gone to the opticians, including Andrew, and Kevin had stayed pretty quiet about it. But he could only keep it quiet for _so_ long.

On Thursday, Neil skipped class to go out and collect his new glasses. The concept that he was going to have to wear them _all_ the time was strange. He’d gone on without them for _this_ long, he was fine. As soon as the thought entered his mind he shook it away, the optician said his eyesight wasn’t fine so it _wasn’t_ fine. He’d have to wear the glasses.

After his trip to the opticians, he headed straight back to the dorms - he knew Andrew didn’t have a class right now, and there was no point in heading to _his_ class when there was only ten minutes left.

The door was unlocked and Neil felt his stomach flutter when he saw Andrew sat at the window, letting a long trail of smoke escape his lips. He turned to Neil, the slight widening of his eyes showing his surprise.

“You have class,” Andrew said, a silent question embedded in there somewhere.

“I skipped it,” Neil shrugged, shutting the door behind him and stepping further into the room. “Had to collect these,” he said, pointing to his glasses.

With a nod, Andrew turned back to the window, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“You didn’t tell me you needed glasses.”

“I only found out the other day,” Neil said, making his way over to Andrew. “That’s where I was when I missed practice last week. Kevin told me to go and get my eyes checked out.”

“You’d never been before?” Andrew asked, stubbing his cigarette out.

“Never,” Neil said, a small smile playing on his lips when Andrew turned to face him.

Andrew’s cheeks were the tiniest bit flushed, and he chewed on his bottom lip. Neil’s mouth split into a huge grin. He hadn’t been entirely sure how to feel about his own reflection with the addition of glasses, but Andrew’s reaction was enough to tell him that it _wasn’t_ bad.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, hazel eyes locking on Neil’s - which looked _ridiculously_ more blue from behind the glasses.

“Yes,” Neil breathed.

Andrew leant in and pulled Neil into a breathtaking kiss, one hand cradling Neil’s cheek whilst the other carded through Neil’s auburn curls.

When Andrew pulled away, Neil’s smile was blinding.

“I’m guessing you like the glasses then.”

“300%,” Andrew scowled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
